Hukum, Keadilan, Atau Entahlah?
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Dan aku berharap, semoga hukum di negeri ini bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sehingga tidak ada lagi istilah hukum bisa dibeli atau hukum milik orang-orang yang berduit saja. Bukankah negara ini adalah negara hukum, jadi jika hukum tidak dapat ditegakan dengan sebaik-baiknya masih pantaskah negara ini disebut negara hukum? Fict dengan tema yang aneh. Pairing : Sakura. Please RnR...


**Hukum, Keadilan, Atau Entahlah...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, aneh.**

**Rated T**

**Genre : General (jujur, aku bingung dalam menentukan genre.)**

**Chara : Sakura**

**A/N : **Cerita full dari Sakura PoV. Ini adalah fic pertamaku yang bertemakan agak ada sangkut pautnya sama kenegaraan. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Fic yang aneh, makanya sebelum membaca jangan lupa menyiapkan kantong kresek yah... Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Pagi yang cerah selepas hujan. Itulah suasana favoritku. Bau tanah basah dan suasana sejuknya merupakan pelengkap dari suasana favoriku itu. Daun-daun lembab yang tercuci gerimis tampak hijau berkelip dan burung-burung mulai mencari selarik sinar yang belum terlalu panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Suara kicauan burung-burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon sakura yang berada tepat berdampingan dengan kamarku membuat suasana pagi yang cerah selepas hujan yang mengguyur tadi malam semakin istimewa.

Dan tentunya, pagi ini tak seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang kurasa istimewa untukku. Tentu kalian bertanya, mengapa pagi ini menjadi pagi yang istimewa untukku? Bukankah pagi tetap saja menjadi pagi yang seperti biasanya? Yaitu, suatu keadaan yang selalu di awali dengan terbitnya sang fajar dari sebelah timur, suatu keadaan yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa tanda bukti bahwa malam pernah menjelang, embun-embun masih setia bertengger di daun, dahan ataupun ranting dari sisa air hujan semalam. Dan jawabannya adalah, karena pagi ini adalah awal dari hari pertamaku untuk memulai pekerjaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah..." Kuhembuskan napasku secara perlahan di depan cermin riasku yang mengakibatkan cermin di depanku itu sedikit berembun.

Kulihat kembali penampilanku. Kuputar tubuhku ke kiri dan ke kanan, kucari hal yang mungkin masih terlihat janggal dari penampilanku. Nihil. Penampilanku dapat dikatakan sempurna di pagi hari ini. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, rok berwarna hitam di bawah lutut, serta tak lupa sebuah _blazer_ berwarna hitam telah rapi kukenakan. Dan rambutku yang berwarna senada bunga sakura kugelung ke atas, menambah tingkat kepercayaan diriku. Kuhirup kembali napasku dalam-dalam, dan kembali kuhembuskan dengan perlahan-lahan sambil tetap menikmati pagi yang cerah ini.

"_Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang cerah bagiku, secerah mentari yang kembali menyinari permukaan bumi di pagi hari ini."_ Bagaikan sebuah mantra, kalimat itu terucap dari mulutku yang kumaksudkan untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku, kuperiksa kembali dokumen-dokumen yang tadi malam telah kupersiapkan. Kuperiksa sekali lagi, takut ada dokumen yang belum lengkap. Setelah kurasa lengkap dan tidak ada yang kurang, kumasukkan dokumen-dokumen itu ke dalam tasku.

Tak terasa aku termenung memikirkan kasus yang akan segera kutangani hari ini. Sebuah kasus yang terlihat sepele. Kasus yang telah membuat hatiku merasa bimbang. Kasus yang terlihat sangat kecil. Namun, membutuhkan kearifan dan kebijaksanaan dalam menyelesaikannya. Kasus yang akan menjadi kasus pertamaku sebagai seorang _Hakim_ –Hakim Haruno Sakura–. Dan juga, kasus yang sempat membuatku menggelengkan kepala karena merasa heran. Bagaimana tidak membuatku merasa heran, jika kasus yang akan kutangani merupakan kasus _seorang nenek yang mencuri buah labu_. Dan sebagai seorang hakim pemula, aku harus bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mampu menentukan sikapku dalam mengambil sebuah kebijakan untuk kasus-kasus berikutnya yang akan kutangani.

Setelah kesadaranku kembali, secepatnya aku melangkah menuju tempat di mana mobilku terparkir. Segera saja kupacu mobilku menuju tempat di mana sidang akan dilaksanakan –pengadilan–.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama setelah aku mengenakan semua perlengkapanku sebagai seorang hakim, sidang segera dimulai.

Sidang telah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Dan sekarang, tiba saatnya Jaksa Penuntut Umum membacakan tuntutannya. Aku sempat tercenung menyimak tuntutan dari Jaksa Penuntut Umum terhadap seorang nenek bernama Chiyo yang dituduh mencuri buah labu. Nenek Chiyo berdalih bahwa hidupnya miskin, anak lelakinya sakit, dan cucunya lapar, namun _manager _PT CBA Grup tetap pada tuntutannya dengan alasan agar menjadi contoh bagi warga lainnya.

Kuelap keringat yang berada di keningku. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan AC –_Air Conditioner_–, seharusnya aku tidak merasa kepanasan. Namun, entahlah tubuhku ini merasa panas. Sebegitu menakutkankah suasana ruang pengadilan ini bagiku? Yah... Aku memang merasa takut. Takut jika keputusan yang akan aku putuskan keliru. Takut jika keputusan yang akan aku putuskan bukanlah merupakan sebuah keadilan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membebaskan nenek Chiyo dari segala tuntutan. Namun, hukum tetaplah hukum, pengadilan tetaplah pengadilan. Walaupun terkadang, tak sedikit dari mereka yang lolos dari yang namanya pengadilan karena ber-uang banyak. Karena bagiku, keadilan hakiki tak akan penah bisa ditemui di muka bumi ini.

Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk nenek Chiyo. Sebagai salah satu badan penegak keadilan, aku harus memutuskan suatu perkara secara adil. Dan akhirnya, aku memutus sesuai dengan tuntutan Jaksa Penuntut Umum.

Setelah kembali menghela napas, aku berkata lirih kepada nenek Chiyo sambil memandang wajahnya, "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak dapat membuat pengecualian hukum, hukum tetaplah hukum. Jadi, Anda harus tetap dihukum. Saya mendenda Anda satu juta yen dan jika Anda tidak mampu membayar, maka Anda harus masuk penjara selama dua setengah tahun, seperti tuntutan Jaksa Penuntut Umum."

"_Tuhan! Sungguh aku tak tega melihat wajah nenek Chiyo."_ Hati kecilku serasa ikut menangis. Sungguh aku tak tega melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk lesu. Hatiku ikut merasa sakit.

"_Sesakit inikah pengadilan di dunia ini, Tuhan?"_ Tambahku lagi di dalam hati.

Tak terasa, air mataku ikut menetes. Buru-buru kuusap air mataku, kubuka dompetku kemudian kuambil uang yang berada di dompetku sebesar satu juta yen. Kuletakan uang itu di meja persidangan lantas aku berkata kepada hadirin yang hadir dipersidangan, "Saya atas nama pengadilan, juga menjatuhkan denda kepada setiap orang yang hadir di ruang sidang ini sebesar lima puluh ribu yen, sebab menetap di kota ini dan membiarkan seseorang kelaparan sampai harus mencuri untuk memberi makan cucunya. Saudara panitera, tolong kumpulkan dendanya lalu berikan semua hasilnya kepada terdakwa."

Setelah aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, kuketuk palu kemudian aku meninggalkan ruang sidang. Setelah aku meninggalkan ruang sidang itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, dari informasi yang aku dengar dari panitera yang aku suruh untuk mengumpulkan uang denda, nenek Chiyo telah mengantongi uang sebanyak tiga setengah juta yen, termasuk uang lima puluh ribu yen yang dibayarkan oleh _manager_ PT CBA Grup yang tersipu malu karena telah menuntut nenek Chiyo.

Kududukan tubuhku di kursi yang berada di ruang kerjaku. Kuhirup aroma teh yang menguar dari secangkir teh yang berada di hadapanku. Sungguh menenangkan aromanya. Setelah kuminum sedikit tehnya, kuletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja kerjaku. Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi. Sungguh, pengalaman pertamaku sebagai seorang hakim dengan kasus yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Semoga kelak, keputusan-keputusan yang akan aku ambil untuk kasus-kasus yang akan kutangani selanjutnya dapat kuputuskan dengan adil dan bijaksana. Dan aku berharap, semoga hukum di negeri ini bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sehingga tidak ada lagi istilah hukum bisa dibeli atau hukum milik orang-orang yang berduit saja. Bukankah negara ini adalah negara hukum, jadi jika hukum tidak dapat ditegakan dengan sebaik-baiknya masih pantaskah negara ini disebut negara hukum?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Huwa... Tema fic ku kali ini bener-bener aneh binti nggak jelas banget. Gara-gara kemarin temenku nge-**_**share**_** foto yang inti ceritanya tentang pengadilan, jadi aku terpikir untuk membuatnya sebagai fict. **

**Ide fic ini muncul setelah aku membaca postingan yang di-**_**share**_** oleh temenku di salah satu **_**social network**_**. Sakura = Hakim Marzuki, nenek Chiyo = nggak tahu namanya, karena nggak disebutin namanya, dan buah labu seharusnya singkong sih. Hehehe...:D. Tapi kok aku merasa jadi aneh gini yah ceritanya. *pundung.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**190113**


End file.
